


Der unmögliche Ron

by RedRonja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter hat Voldemort zu Tode gelangweilt, Humor, Parodie, Ron ist ein magisches Wesen, Ron ist irgendwie besitzergreifend, crackfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRonja/pseuds/RedRonja
Summary: Aufgrund mehrerer, magischer Vorfahren wird Ron an seinem Geburtstag ein magisches Wesen. Dummerweise konnte er nicht einfach eine Veela werden, oder eine Hauselfe, nein, Ron ist ein Phantom!





	1. Familienkonferenz

Eigentlich sollte nach dem Sieg über Voldemort alles in Ordnung sein. Nachdem Harry eine absolut unkonventionelle Art und Weise gefunden hatte, den dunklen Lord samt Horkruxen zu beseitigen, und die Todesser vom Ministerium entsorgt worden waren (Der Raum mit dem Vorhang war zeitweise betriebsamer, als der Kings Cross Bahnhof, auf Askaban wollte man sich nicht mehr verlassen) ging das Leben weiter.

So auch bei den Weasleys. Allerdings verlief dieser Sommer anders, als sich Ron vorgestellt hatte. Kaum vom Hogwarts Express zu Hause angekommen, fand extra für ihn eine Familien Konferenz statt. Dort wurde ihm mitgeteilt, das anhand mehrerer Zeichen, die er seit seinem Geburtstag im März gezeigt hatte, festgestellt worden war, das sein magisches Erbe erwacht war. Ja, die Weasley Familie hatte magische Wesen im Stammbaum, nein, man wusste nicht mehr welche. Irgendwelche Vorfahren hatten sich quer durch die Latte vergnügt, und seither gab es alle Generationen ein Überaschungsei. Und er war so eines, Herzlichen Glückwunsch.

Er würde diesen Sommer erfahren, was genau er war. Im Grunde müsste er eigentlich mit allem rechnen, ausser mit den Wesen, die sich an ihren Geburtstag umwandelten, also fiel Veela schon mal weg. Ausserdem müsse er von nun an auf seine Ernährung achten, weil auch davon Rückschlüsse gezogen werden konnten. Sollte er anfangen im Garten zu grasen, konnten sie Werwolf ausschliessen, und schauen, ob er nicht Zentaure war.

Ron war genügend abgeschreckt, allerdings ging der Stratege mit ihm durch und er fragte nach dem schlimmsten Fall. Das wurde mit Schweigen beantwortet und den berühmten Das-willst-du-gar-nicht-wissen Blick.


	2. Karma

Zwei Wochen später, war Ron drauf und dran, die ganze Menschheit zu erwürgen. Als er Harry einen informativen Brief geschickt hatte, kam ein Blatt Papier zurück, mit nur einem Satz drauf: Das muss wohl Karma sein.

Hermine hatte den Satz gelesen, und hatte den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aufgehört zu lachen. Die Zwillinge servierten ihm jeden Tag ein anderes Frühstück, mit sehr exotischen Zutaten. Das Kohlebricket hatten sie letztens dazugelegt, um auszutesten ob er ein Erztroll wäre. Angeblich standen Erztrolle wirklich heftig auf Kohle und nutzten sie während der Paarung.

Was Ron aber wirklich Sorgen machte, war sein anhaltender Gefühlstaumel. Er hatte ernsthaft einen ganzen Tag lang damit verbracht, die gesamte Familie zu knuddeln und zu umarmen. Als Hermine kam, fauchte er sie zuerst an, weil sie in sein Revier gekommen war, und danach verschleppte er sie in eine sichere Ecke, nachdem er einen Lähmzauber auf sie geworfen hatte. Und dann besuchte er Harry.

Dooferweise waren die Dursleys nicht damit einverstanden, weswegen er sie alle in Frösche verwandelte. Wirklich! Er musste JETZT! mit Harry reden. Der warf einen erstaunten Blick auf die verstimmten Frösche im Wohnzimmer und lud Ron zum Tee ein.

"Also Ron, was treibt dich an diesen schönen Tag zu mir?"  
Ron holte tief Luft und fragte: "Was hast du mit Karma gemeint? Harry, so haben wir keine Zukunft, ich wollte das du mich tröstest! Und was macht Hermine in meinem Revier?"

"Also, ich meinte damit, das du unbedingt Aufmerksamkeit haben wolltest, und immer wieder eifersüchtig auf mich warst. Ich habe unlängst mein geistiges Gleichgewicht gefunden, und widme mich derzeit intensiv meiner Erleuchtung, aber in meiner Freizeit, hab ich noch genug Leuchten für dich übrig. Ich kann dir nur raten, dir vom örtlichen Tränkemeister Hilfe zu holen. Hermine kommt unter anderen deswegen in dein Revier, weil sie Aufmunterung braucht. Sie will lachen und zwar über dich..."

Ron musterte seinen Freund, der tatsächlich einen entspannten Eindruck machte, dafür, das er unlängst seinen Erzfeind zu Tode gelangweilt hatte. Die magische Welt war erstaunt gewesen, wie wenig Blutvergießen es gegeben hatte. Harry, ein Zeitumkehrer und tausend esoterische Schmöker - am Ende war der dunkle Lord kein Thema mehr.  
Ron beschloß, zu seinem eigenen Seelenheil, Severus Snape zu besuchen, aber bevor er ging, verwandelte er das dursleysche Wohnzimmer in ein Froschbiotop.


	3. Das Extra Kapitel - Der Sieg über Voldemort

Das Extra Kapitel - Der Sieg über Voldemort

Harry war in einer tiefen Lebenskrise gefangen. Die ganze magische Welt war gemein zu ihm, sein bester Freund war auf ihn eifersüchtig, eine nervige Reporterin stalkte ihn, und Umbridge fand es lustig ihn magisch zu foltern. Das vierte und fünfte Schuljahr war nicht witzig gewesen und Sirius lebte zwar, aber nicht sehr komfortabel. Jetzt in den Ferien vor dem sechsten Schuljahr hatte Harry keine Lust mehr.

Mit dieser Null Bock Einstellung, betrat er die Londoner Hauptbücherei, und nur Minuten später, war er in einer ganz besonderen Abteilung mit einer Lektüre, die nur eine ganz bestimmte Zielgruppe ansprach - die Esoteriker.

Er bemerkte kaum wie die Zeit verging, so vertieft war er in die Praktischen Lektüren über Engelssymbole und ihrer Bedeutung auf Prophezeiungen. Danach die Tante Emma außerkörperliche Erfahrungen Geschichtensammlung und zwischendurch alles über Nostradamus Yogaübungen.

Sehr nachdenklich, ging er wieder heimwärts. Zwar hatte er noch nicht die Antwort darauf gefunden, was er suchte, aber als Ersatz etwas ganz anderes. An diesen Abend wunderte sich Dudley darüber, das Harry, trotz seines intensiven Mobbings, völlig gelassen blieb. Der arme, adipöse Junge fing fast an zu weinen.

Harry verlor sich völlig in der Esoterik, verschlang alles von A wie Amidabuddha, bis Z wie Zen, suchte nach Prophezeiungen, und wie sie sich erfüllt hatten, las alles über das geheime Leben der Bäume, oder erforschte den Weg zum wahren Adepten.

Eines Morgens wachte er auf, und wusste was zu tun war. Er besuchte Hermine, legte sie unter Imperio und ließ sie einen weiteren Zeitumkehrer für das nächste Schuljahr besorgen. Bei den Fleiß, den sie schon im dritten Schuljahr gezeigt hatte, hegte keiner Verdacht und sie bekam problemlos das, was er wirklich noch gebraucht hatte. Nachdem er Hermine mit einem Vergessenszauber lahmgelegt hatte, kopierte er das Artefakt mehrmals, und forderte den dunklen Lord über ihre Verbindung auf, sich mit ihm zu treffen, und auf Leben und Tod zu duellieren. 

Den Ort des Treffens hatte er natürlich vorher mit Fallen versehen. Als Voldemort auftauchte, natürlich mit einer Armee von Todessern, und geifernd vor Lachen und Erwartung, klebten die Todesser am Boden fest, und der dunkle Lord wurde mit einem Portschlüssel mitgenommen.

Alles hatte Voldemort erwartet, nur nicht, das er plötzlich an einen Stuhl gefesselt war, der in einem hell erleuchteten Raum voller Bücher stand. Einen Raum ohne Türen wohlgemerkt. Harry stand vor ihm und zitierte ihre ganz persönliche Prophezeiung, und das ihm nun endlich ein Weg eingefallen war, sie zu erfüllen. Sie beide würden in diesem zeitlosen Raum voller Esoterik sitzenbleiben, und sich vorlesen lassen, und der, der als erstes starb, hatte verloren. Der Zauber der auf dem Raum lag, würde ihnen jedes einzelne, der mehr als tausend Bücher vorlesen. Sie würden durch den Effekt der Zeitumkehrer auch nicht altern, sondern konnten sich bis in alle Ewigkeit von der Esoterik erleuchten lassen.

Die folgende Zeit war nicht leicht für den dunklen Lord. Während Harry die Weisheiten des Konfuzius sichtlich genoß, starb der Lord mindestens ein, bis zweimal. Irgendwann gab er von selbst zu, das das wegen seiner Horkruxe war. Aber offensichtlich hatte er mehr als zwei, also würde das länger dauern. Der Raum las sich quer durch die Wicca Weisheiten, als der Lord ein weiteres mal den Löffel abgab. Harry fand es durchaus spannend, und es war ihm nicht ersichtlich, warum es für den dunklen Lord so langweilig war.

Irgendwann, zwischen einer spannenden Vorlesung über numerologische Traumdeutung, und der Bedeutung des inneren Kindes auf das äußere Feng Shui, merkte Harry dann, das Voldemort sich wohl endgültig zu Tode gelangweilt hatte. Harry bedauerte, das er sich nicht noch mehr anhören konnte, er hätte zu gern mehr über das I Ging erfahren, aber so nahm er den toten Lord, lieferte denselben im Ministerium ab, und ging sicher, das der Tote durch den Vorhang geworfen wurde.

Den vorlesenden Raum, hatte er so gelassen wie er war, so das er ab und zu mal reinhören konnte.


	4. Mein superduperdoller Freund

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens fleißiger Tränkemeister, und, nachdem er nicht mehr als Spion gebraucht wurde, auch als Freizeitdetektiv tätig, wurde von einem ausgiebigen Frühstück weggeholt. Und das von einem ratlosen Weasley, der begeistert in seinem Kräuterbeet herumgrub.

Snape fand das recht hilfreich, er hätte das sonst selbst machen müssen, um die Fliegenfroschwürgwurzeln umzutopfen.  
Diese, recht eigenwilligen, Gewächse, wuchsen nur dann, wenn in einem liebevoll gepflegten Kräuterbeet, ein Frosch seziert und dann begraben wurde.  
Nach genau einem Monat, musste dann ein magisches Wesen, oder ein Tränkemeister das Kräuterbeet umgraben und die Wurzel einpflanzen.

Nachdem der Nachwuchsweasley ihm also einen Gefallen getan hatte, lud ihn Snape in seine Küche ein.  
Dort setzte sich Ron auf den Kräuterschrank, sortierte die Zutaten nach Farbe, Form und Größe und schilderte dabei sein Problem.

"Um das zusammenzufassen: Sie handeln besitzergreifend, kuscheln mit jeden, der das zulässt, verwandeln Leute, die ihnen unsympatisch sind, in Frösche, und verstauen ihre Freundin in dunklen Ecken?  
Und ihre Familie weiß, das sie ein magisches Wesen sind, aber nicht welches?"

"Ja. Genau. Und Harry hat mich hierher geschickt. Harry ist so ein toller Kerl, der wird immer wissen, was für mich am besten ist! Harry kann sich nicht irren. Harry ist mein superduperdoller Freund!"

Snape sah ein, das er hier, am besten, nichts dazu sagte. Von einen Augenblick zum anderen, hatte das magische Weasley - Wesen Sternchen in den Augen und sprach, als ob es gerade einen Orgasmus hätte.  
Der Schuster beschloß bei seinen Leisten zu bleiben, und dem armen Wesen, das gerade sein Hirn verloren hatte, zu helfen.

Severus Snape hatte beschloßen, das Rätsel, das Ron Weasley war, erstmal mit einem Aufsatz über Harry zu beschäftigen.

"Nun Mister Weasley, das erste was ich von ihnen brauche, ist ein Aufsatz über ihren Freund, minimal 10 Seiten lang, maximal so viel wie sie möchten."

"Nichts da 10 Seiten! Mein superdoller Freund ist ein supermegadoller Superduperheld und entsprechend supermegadegavolledolle MUSS er gewürdigt werden!!!!!"

Und während Ron einen orgastisch wahnsinnigen Epos schrieb, kontaktierte Snape die Weasley Familie, und lies sich eine Liste schicken, was sie schon alles ausgeschlossen hatten. Also keine Veela, kein Zentaure und bis auf weiteres, kein magisches Wesen, das es nur in weiblicher Ausführung gab.

Die Zwillinge hatten allerdings Beispiele in der Familienchronik gefunden, die, durch das Familienerbe, zweimal in Monat das Geschlecht gewechselt hatten.

Molly hatte schon ausgeschlossen, das ihr jüngster Sohn ein Hauself, oder Hochelf sein könnte, und Arthur Weasley war inzwischen von der Überzeugung abgekommen, das gelbe Quietschentchen zu den magischen Wesen gehörten. Dabei hatte er einiges an Hoffnung in ein gemeinsames Projekt mit seinem Sohn gesteckt...

Hermine war inzwischen befreit worden und war stinksauer. Sie würde herausfinden was Ronald Weasley war, und wenn es das letzte war was sie tun würde! 

Da niemand ihr sagte, das Ron inzwischen bei Snape war, machte auch sie sich auf den Weg zu Harry.


End file.
